


伊利亚买了一只南瓜

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 老大哥还困在琼斯的纽约公寓里，而万圣节就要到了。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 冬去春来 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Kudos: 3





	伊利亚买了一只南瓜

**Author's Note:**

> 提及CP向北极组（私心加露）注意！！！

在因旅游禁令被困于纽约近八个月后，2020年10月20日，伊利亚·布拉金斯基第一次走出了他结婚十五年的伴侣阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的公寓。他穿上雨披、长筒雨靴，戴上护目镜、N95口罩、乳胶手套，将一瓶喷雾式酒精塞进阿尔弗雷德手里，叮嘱美利坚的意识体在他回来的时候把他从头到脚喷一遍。

阿尔弗雷德目送着伊利亚走出公寓，不禁有些后悔自己先前撺掇他“出去接接地气”的行为。他十分担心伊利亚在自己的民众中造成恐慌。

当门锁开启的声音响起，阿尔弗雷德遵照伊利亚的叮嘱，抓着酒精瓶子来到了门廊。一顿狂喷后，他发现伊利亚除了手里拎着几个购物袋，怀里还抱着一只南瓜。

“那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“南瓜。”伊利亚隔着口罩闷闷地说。

“我知道这是南瓜，”阿尔弗雷德递出他们为出门穿过的衣服专门准备的脏衣篓好让伊利亚把装备卸下，“但是你为什么要买南瓜？你以前对万圣节可不感兴趣。”

“我的确对万圣节不感兴趣，但是南瓜在打折，”伊利亚说，“五美元一只。”

他走进浴室去洗澡了。阿尔弗雷德看着地上的南瓜思考了一番，最终决定把它放到阳台上做万圣装饰。

然而，第二天早上阿尔弗雷德伸着懒腰去阳台晒太阳的时候，南瓜不见了。美利坚的意识体心有戚戚地查阅了附近的新闻，发现并没有任何行人被从天而降的南瓜砸爆脑袋的消息。伊利亚叫他去吃早餐的时候他还在思考着这个谜题，但是等到中午，阿尔弗雷德就把南瓜忘到了脑后，因为他发现伊利亚正抱着笔记本电脑看自己上司的照片。

阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼满屏幕的橘黄色——间或夹杂着几只鲜红的MAGA帽子——便不禁痛苦地闭上了眼睛。那一刻，他对戴着眼镜、眼睛眨也不眨地盯着屏幕的伊利亚产生了极为钦佩的情绪。

“告诉我，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你不是在思考怎么暗杀他吧？倒不是说我在抱怨。”

“什么？”伊利亚说，“当然不是。”

“那你盯着那只烂橘子干什么？”

“琼斯，”伊利亚严肃道，“我认为你这样说是非常不合适的。”

阿尔弗雷德睁开了眼睛，发现伊利亚红色的双眸无比认真地注视着自己。“你在开玩笑，”美利坚意识体说，“别人就算了，你维护他？”

伊利亚叹着气摇了摇头。

“我的意思是，橘子一种很好的水果，不该受到这种侮辱。”

10月22日上午，阿尔弗雷德发现伊利亚在电脑上构筑着某种3D模型。太空竞赛、太空合作期间的一幕幕在他脑中闪过，美利坚的意识体警惕了起来。

“那是什么？”他将下巴搭在伊利亚的肩膀上盯着屏幕，只能看出那是一种类球状物体。“俄罗斯在研发的新武器？空间站？你不是退休了吗？”

伊利亚看也不看，食指指节屈起向后一抬，正中他的鼻子。“别跟柯克兰似的这么控制狂。一个退休老人难道不能有点自己的业余爱好了？”

阿尔弗雷德捂着鼻子泪眼朦胧，还闻到一股腥气。他甚至忘了反驳“跟柯克兰似的”这一可怕的词语组合。

更令他心酸的是，那天伊利亚抱着电脑在客厅待到深夜，直到他睡着也没有回到卧室来。

10月23日的早餐后，伊利亚将盘子收进水池里，说：“琼斯，今天你刷碗。”

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“别直接放进洗碗机。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩。

“另外，今天我不做饭。”

“啊？”

“我有事要办，所以今天我不做饭，”伊利亚说，“你自己随便吃点，不用管我。”

“你要办什么事？！”阿尔弗雷德抽了张纸巾抹了一把嘴，从餐桌边站起来，“而且别想着不吃饭！斯捷潘和伊万说了你瘦一公斤他们就拔我十根头发！带毛囊！”

“你还真信了？”伊利亚打开水龙头洗手。阿尔弗雷德跟着他一路走到书房旁的小房间门口，这小房间原本是当做储藏间使用，但自从伊利亚住进这间公寓，他便征用了该房间作为自己的私人空间。“另外，不要打扰我，也别想着进这个房间偷窥。”

他当着阿尔弗雷德的面关上了小房间的门。阿尔弗雷德听到了落锁的声音。

那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德吃掉了自己的晚餐和放在小房间门口伊利亚没有动的午餐。那天夜里，他又吃掉了放在小房间门口伊利亚没有动的晚餐，自我安慰着，至少伊利亚还是喝光了他下午放在门口的秋日特供苹果醋。

而当他快要睡着、意识朦胧间听到伊利亚走进卧室的动静，感觉到额头上被轻吻了一下，又听到伊利亚说“晚安，琼斯”的时候，阿尔弗雷德翻了个身把斯拉夫人圈进怀里并决定原谅他。

10月24日的早晨，阿尔弗雷德自然醒来，发现自己怀里塞着一只枕头。

他踢开被子从床上弹起来，连牙都没刷就冲到了书房旁的小房间，发觉门上贴了一张A4纸，纸上用红色马克笔写了三行字：

**别打扰我。**

**自己照顾好自己。**

**如果你把门卸下来，我就告诉马修是你偷了他的摩托还把它骑进泥地里的。**

阿尔弗雷德爆发出一阵吼叫。“布拉金斯基，你怎么敢！”

而且，便条上“马修”这个名字深深刺痛了阿尔弗雷德。他就是不明白，为什么自己和伊利亚连婚礼都办过了，伊利亚却还是喜欢以姓氏称呼他，而马修·威廉姆斯不仅比他更早知道了伊利亚没死透的消息，还能被伊利亚以名字称呼！

但是，当阿尔弗雷德翻阅着手机通讯录试图找寻合适的倾诉对象时，他发觉自己唯一能完全信任的只有马修。亚瑟只会说“这是你自找的”，弗朗西斯极有可能会在给别人提供恋爱建议时将他的困境援引为例（阿尔弗雷德认为就算老弗朗吉隐去他的名字这些人也能猜出来主角是谁，这就是办婚礼时邀请了半个地球的意识体的弊端）。只有威廉姆斯，安静的、甜美的威廉姆斯，会耐心听他滔滔不绝地讲，在所有正确的时机说出最合适的几个词，表达发自内心的同情与安慰，甚而呈上出自加拿大智慧的破局良方——而且还绝不会把自己兄弟的糗事说出去（当然，阿尔弗雷德真的惹怒他的时候除外）。

何况纽约和多伦多没有时差。

而当马修听阿尔弗雷德描述完了过去两天里伊利亚藏身小房间的可疑行径后，加拿大意识体的声音变得不同寻常的凝重。

“阿尔，我不想暗示什么，但是如果他确实这么做了，我还是建议你小心一些。上次伊万来我这里的时候也发生了类似的事情：他出门散步带了一大堆铁丝网回来，然后就把自己关在谷仓里闭门不出。三天后我撞开了门，才发现他在里面用那些铁丝制作了一个……让人毛骨悚然的东西。”

“什么毛骨悚然的东西？”阿尔弗雷德问。

马修迟疑了一下。“我觉得你还是不要知道比较好。”

“为什么？你不告诉我，我该怎么为伊利亚可能干的事做好心理准备？”

马修轻轻叹了口气。“好吧，只要你别回头来抱怨这让你睡不着觉。他做了一个大型铁丝雕塑，主题大致是你被倒吊在一个木架子上，木架子周围还有一群人拉着手转圈跳舞。”

阿尔弗雷德顿感寒毛直竖。“这是什么诅咒仪式吗！！！”

“不用担心，”马修温声道，“我趁他不注意，把那个铁丝做的‘你’的呆毛剪掉了，所以就算是诅咒，应该也不会反映到你身上。”

“谢谢，马蒂，我就知道你是最好的！”阿尔弗雷德抚上自己狂跳的心脏。

然后他终于意识到有什么事不对头。“等等，马蒂，伊万为什么会在你那里？”

“还跟你住在一起？”

“马蒂？”

马修·威廉姆斯挂断了电话。

阿尔弗雷德先是拨出了亚瑟的号码，然而在接通前改变了主意；他仍然爱着自己的同胞兄弟，不愿让他遭受老柯克兰的怒火轰炸。

他转而拨打了弗朗西斯的号码，并且在法兰西意识体一声“Oui”还没说完时便声嘶力竭地吼起来：

“弗朗吉！弗朗吉！你知不知道马蒂和伊万搞上了？！”

弗朗西斯沉默了几秒钟。

“啊，弗雷迪，我不能说自己很吃惊。不如说我吃惊的是过了十五年才听到这个消息——要知道，一场婚礼的伴郎与伴娘最终走到一起也是非常经典的恋爱桥段……”

阿尔弗雷德悲愤地挂断了电话。

兄弟的感情状况并不是阿尔弗雷德眼下的头号担忧。那个躲在小房间里不知道在干什么的斯拉夫人才是他最大的威胁。

阿尔弗雷德站在贴着A4纸的房门前深呼吸了三次。

他将耳朵贴上门板。

他听到了细微的，宛如指甲刮擦黑板的可怕声响。

那一瞬间，两百年前亚瑟·柯克兰完全不适合给儿童讲的儿童睡前故事集如潮水般涌上美利坚意识体的心头，一股凉意如蜘蛛般攀爬上他的脊背。

阿尔弗雷德埋在被子里瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇颤抖着念叨：“没人能伤害我没人能伤害我没人能伤害我……”

他试图说服自己，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，前苏联意识体，是一位无神论者、唯物主义战士，不会搞什么魔法、诅咒和迷信。但是一想到伊利亚这些天来的古怪行径，想到伊利亚甚至能和斯捷潘同居数年相安无事，想到伊利亚都和他结了婚，他对伊利亚的固有认知似乎都站不住脚了。

偏偏在这个特殊时期，他又不可能抛下伊利亚逃离这间公寓。

于是阿尔弗雷德反锁了卧室门，然后把自己藏在了这世界上最安全、最温暖的防护盾——被子下面。他甚至考虑了要不要祈祷，然而他在纽约的公寓里没有十字架，于是阿尔弗雷德对着无名指上的婚戒祈祷道：

“求你了保护我吧，我愿意不再叫他老婆！”

此话一出，他又觉得这誓言未免太毒，于是改口道：

“我是说，我愿意接下来的三个月不再叫他老婆。”

“好像还是太长了。一个月？”

“这我肯定坚持不住。不如两个星——”

**砰！**

阿尔弗雷德差点披着被子从床上径直弹起来并发出了一声尖叫。伊利亚·布拉金斯基正在拍打他们的卧室门：

“琼斯？琼斯，你在里面吗？”

卧室门被苏维埃全力一脚踹开的那一刻，美利坚已经裹在被子中滚到了步入式衣柜附近并试图将自己塞进去。他的努力理所应当地失败了，当伊利亚走到他面前时，阿尔弗雷德发出了绝望的惨叫。

“你又犯什么病？”伊利亚说，单手提着阿尔弗雷德的后领将他从被子里拎了出来，“刚过午饭时间就开始睡午觉？还梦游？”

“放开我！”阿尔弗雷德还在叫，“你要对我做什么！”

“我有个东西要给你看。”伊利亚兴致勃勃地揪着他的后领往外走。阿尔弗雷德挣扎着转头，发现他们前进的方向正是伊利亚先前闭关的小房间。伊利亚的微笑在他眼中染上了邪恶的色彩，伊利亚红色的眼珠正是鲜血的颜色，蓝胡子的秘密房间在阿尔弗雷德眼前闪烁——

“不！！！！！！！”

“你鬼叫什么？”伊利亚将阿尔弗雷德屁股着地扔在门口，自己走进了小房间里。

然后他抱着一个球形物体走了出来。

“看，怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德看着那只雕工精湛、惟妙惟肖、栩栩如生甚至顶着一坨稻草完美复刻了他现任上司狰狞嘴脸的南瓜灯目瞪口呆。

伊利亚拍了拍南瓜灯，不无自豪地说：“我花了一天搜集资料，花了一天建模计划，花了一天半动手雕刻，是不是特别还原？”

“琼斯，你哭什么？”

接过伊利亚递来的热腾腾的苹果醋的时候阿尔弗雷德还有点抽抽噎噎的。

“我以为你不爱我了，还要诅咒我，”他控诉道，“结果你冷落了我三天就是为了干这个！”

伊利亚拉开餐桌旁的另一把椅子坐下了。餐桌上方，他刚雕刻完成的Trumpkin面目扭曲，耀武扬威。“我花了三天半时间给你做这个，这就是你给我的回应？”

阿尔弗雷德喝了一大口苹果醋。“我承认，你雕刻得特别好，特别像，可是你就不能把自己的艺术天赋用在更有意义的方面吗？！”

“怎么没有意义？”伊利亚站起身，抱起餐桌上的南瓜灯并拍拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀示意他也起来。然后他拉着阿尔弗雷德走到了厨房与餐桌之间的空地。

“站直了。”

阿尔弗雷德注视着伊利亚俯下身，伸手将自己的两条大腿分开了一点，如果不是斯拉夫人手里还抱着那个丑陋的南瓜灯，这动作本该让他心跳加速的。

然后伊利亚将南瓜灯夹在了阿尔弗雷德的大腿中间，退后一步，掏出了手机，对准他。

“我之前听说有个大腿夹爆西瓜的挑战，”伊利亚说，“最近伊万又给我发了今年万圣节在你的国民中特别流行的Trumpkin。我觉得如果给你这个机会夹爆你上司的头你应该会很高兴。”

阿尔弗雷德低头看着伊利亚的作品。

“你说得很对。”他说。

伴随着一声怒吼和飞溅的橘色物质，这世界上丑陋的事物又少了一个。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 今年的万圣节，美国十分流行一种名叫Trumpkin的新型南瓜灯，顾名思义，它们仿照的是某位橘脸人的造型。但是个人并不推荐去搜图，作者之前在Ins上转了一圈，眼睛与心灵都遭到了暴击（并不是美国人民雕工不好，不如说是太好了）。


End file.
